


His Father, Possessive

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All the Masturbation is vague though, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angela and Sebastian only got married out if convenience, Ciel is Sebastian and Angela’s son, Dark Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Human Angela Blanc, Human Ash Landers, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Conditioning, Mocking Deformities, Multi, Pavlov’s Dog, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Underage Masturbation, Yandere Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Modern, Ciel's parents are Sebastian and AngelaIt's not love anymore it has become obsession.Ciel has just gotten home for summer break from Weston Private School. When he finds his father, he realizes how handsome he was and how much he desired him.
Relationships: Angela Blanc/Ash Landers, Angela Blanc/Sebastian Michaelis, Edgar Redmond/Herman Greenhill/Lawrence Bluewer/Gregory Violet, Maurice Cole/Edgar Redmond/Herman Greenhill/Lawrence Bluewer/Gregory Violet, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	1. Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412943) by [MidnightNinja27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27). 



Narrator's POV

Ciel smiled as he stepped out of his cab and onto the sidewalk in front of his family’s home in the London suburbs.

He had just gotten off an hour long train ride from Oxford, where he had left Weston Private Boarding School for summer break.

Seeing his father’s black Bentley parked in front of the house with his mother’s white Mini Cooper no where, he knew only his father was home.

Ciel’s smile grew, he never really liked his mother: she had never really spent time with him and practically lived at work, leaving his father to practically raise him alone.

Ringing the doorbell, rolling his powder blue suitcase behind him, Ciel barely waited ten seconds before the door opened to reveal his father.

Sebastian Alexandre Michaelis was approaching his thirty-eighth birthday yet he still looked around twenty-five.

Grey was yet to find it’s way into his raven black hair and wrinkles not yet marred his face thanks to his strict work-out and hygiene routines.

Because of the flexibility of his job as Lead Design for Funtom Toys, Sebastian often worked from his home office.

A wide smile spread over his face as he recognized his only child that he hadn’t seen in five months since the winter holidays, taking his son into his arms as he hugged him, “I’m missed you, my dear.”

Before Ciel had the chance to reply, Sebastian presses a kiss to the top of his head, “You’ve grown a bit, you’re nearly to my shoulders.”

That made Ciel pout: he was barely five feet and three inches tall while his father was six feet and four inches tall.

Seeing his son’s pout, Sebastian affectionally brushed some hair out of Ciel’s face, revealing his heterochromatic sapphire and lavender eyes, and picked up his luggage and helped him inside.

Surprising Ciel, Sebastian picked him up and carried him to the kitchen, “I made a chocolate cake to celebrate your return home.

Ciel nodded happily, blushing at how strong his daddy was.

Getting placed on one of the black marble counters, Ciel watched as his daddy pulled the cake out of the fridge where it had been cooling and cut him a large slice.

“Thank you, daddy.” Ciel thanked, immediately cutting a piece with his fork

Sebastian smiled at that, Ciel hadn’t called him ‘daddy’ for years, usually just calling him ‘dad’, he hadn’t realized how much he had missed it until now.

Ciel took a bite, accidentally getting some of the chocolate ganache on his cheek; Sebastian didn’t know why, but he was tempted to lick it off.

Pushing the weird thought aside, he used his thumb to wipe it off and lick his thumb once he had turned away.

After getting Ciel a glass of milk to go with his snack, Sebastian asked, “So, how was the last few months of school? You haven’t FaceTimed or texted for awhile.”

“It was alright, it was dreadfully boring the last few weeks.” Ciel answered, taking a drink after

Sebastian examines his son’s body from afar, noting Ciel looked very skinny, maybe the food at Weston was bad; he hasn’t been very fond of Angela’s idea to sent Ciel to private school for his secondary school education.

***

After the snack, Ciel and Sebastian went in a walk, holding hands as they talked.

Out if the corner of his eye, Ciel looked at his daddy: he had never been blind to his good looks but right now it made his heart race.

Sebastian wore his usual black leather jacket, a white T-shirt that cling to him and showed his muscular form, and black jeans.

After a minute or two of silence, Sebastian asked, “Did anyone get close to you? You’re such a beautiful boy and so smart too, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone tried.”

Ciel shook his head, “No, no ones gotten close to me, I’m usually ignored.”

And it was true, he spent most of his time in the school library either studying or reading for fun.

Sebastian frowned, remembering that Ciel had been bullied a bit when he was younger, “Ok, but was anyone mean to you?”

“Not really.” Ciel answered, “A few people would stare when they saw my eyes but nothing purposefully malicious.”

A moment or two later, Ciel looked up at his father, “What about you, daddy, what have you been doing since I went back to school?”

“Nothing much, just work.” Sebastian shrugged

Even though he worked from home most days, he still worked hard and spent his days reading/sending emails, making calls, coordinating his employees and making sketches for potential products.

In fact, he was going to have to attend a company meeting in Paris in a few weeks and planned to arrive a few days early to spend time with his family since it had been so long since they had a family vacation.

Sebastian didn’t know if Angela would be able to come since when work demanded her presence all the time —according to her— and the last time she had been able to have more than a day or two off had been when she had been on maternity leave after Ciel had been born.

But that didn’t matter, he could still take Ciel on vacation without her.

So, he told Ciel about the trip and asked the sixteen year old if he wanted to go.

Ciel’s heart fluttered at the thought of being in the city of love with his daddy and eagerly agreed.

***

When they returned home, Sebastian began dinner preparations and Ciel played on his laptop at the table.

An hour later, Angela returned home and entered the kitchen and asked what they were having for dinner without so much as a greeting.

Once she noticed Ciel’s presence, the platinum blonde woman greeted her son and gave him a very brief hug that he didn’t return.

Though she didn’t notice and pressed a kiss to his forehead and another to daddy’s cheek and then went up to her office to do a bit more work before dinner.

Once she was gone, Sebastian noticed Ciel’s glare and asked if something was wrong.

“It’s nothing, daddy.” Ciel mumbled, “I was just thinking that mother doesn’t like spending time with us.”

***

Dinner was tense, though Angela didn’t seem to notice, talking a lot about her work and barely asking Ciel any questions about school.

And the few questions she had for her son had nothing to do with his wellbeing or happiness but rather she seemed to only be interested in his grades and lamenting the fact that he hadn’t joined any sports ‘like a proper boy his age’.

Sebastian was confused by how she was ignoring the fact that Ciel had severe asthma and was sickly and how she didn’t ask anything similar to the ones he had asked Ciel earlier.

Telling himself that she was just tired and stressed from work, Sebastian found himself remembering what Ciel had said earlier.

Little did he know, but Angela truly didn’t care, she had married him simply for the picket fence life.

Angela was a businesswoman first and everything else second.

And with the ever increasing hours she spent at work on top of working from home, Sebastian was beginning to suspect an affair...


	2. Spoiled

Narrator's POV

The next morning, Angela informed her husband that she wouldn't be able to come with them to Paris.

Not even bothering to wait for him to reply, she grabbed the piece of toast that had just emerged from the toaster, ignoring the rest of the breakfast he had spent the better part of an hour preparing, slathering the toast in some marmalade and walking out with the thermos of coffee he had prepared for her.

Sighing, Sebastian made himself a cup of coffee while he waited for the cinnamon rolls in the oven to finish baking, the frosting already prepared.

He supposed he should be used to her never bothering to eat the meals he made besides dinner, but it still upset him that she never gave him a "good morning" or a "thank you".

Hearing the stairs creeping, he saw his sweet son enter the dining room as well, still in his pajamas, a Bitter Rabbit onesie.

Smiling at the adorable sight, Sebastian informed him that he had made mint chocolate chip cinnamon rolls while he prepared the boy's plate.

He served Ciel eggs Benedict, crispy bacon, Nutella slathered toast on homemade Brioche he had made yesterday morning, as well as a glass of freshly made pomegranate juice.

By the time the teen finished his plate, the cinnamon rolls were pulled out of the oven, put on the cooling rack and covered in their frosting.

While Sebastian waited for the desserts to cool, he finally sat down and ate his cold breakfast and drank his even colder coffee.

Ciel smiled when he saw the coffee mug he was using, it was lumpy and lopsided and just plain ugly compared to all the aesthetically pleasing tableware.

He had faint memories of making it when he was nine or ten, when his mother had enrolled him in Cub Scouts to 'make him like other boys' and he had made it in order to earn some merit badge.

Scouts had been fun, he could still remember the cute navy blue uniform where they could only be told apart by their neckerchiefs that were colored by rank.

Ciel could still remember being the only Bobcat (newbies or first graders) in his den where everyone else his age were Bears (third graders); which made him sad at the time because that was another thing separating him from being accepted by others, his heterochromia being the other.

He had even went on a winter camp out with his father —since Mother was too busy to come— and the rest of the pack, but then he had an asthma attack so bad he had to he hospitalized which resulted in daddy pulling him out of scouts.

"I thought Mother got rid of that mug." Ciel said after moment

Sebastian gave a sad smile, "She tried to, I dug it out of the trash once I discovered it missing. Now it stays hidden with the cleaning supplies under the sink."

Ciel frowned slightly at that, mother never did anything to help daddy, all she did was practically live at work and boss them around.

Remembering that he had begun to plant seeds of hate in his daddy mind towards mother, Ciel continued to help it grow, "She never takes your feelings into account."

Sebastian didn't reply, just staring at his plate.

Ciel took that as permission to continue, "She never stays and eats breakfast with us and she gets rid of things you like."

The other male still didn't reply, but he was listening and his unconscious thoughts were absorbing what he said.

After a few minutes of silence, and after Ciel had a plateful of cinnamon rolls, Sebastian told him that they were going to the shopping centre to get him a new wardrobe since her had grown out of his old ones'.

Ciel rolled his eyes slightly at that, he had grown barely an inch since last summer but yet his daddy insisted on buying him bran new clothes every year.

So before long, the bluenette found himself sitting in the passenger seat of his daddy's black Bentley as said man drove them to the mall.

For the next two hours, Ciel found himself taken through easily a dozen shops that ranged from selling clothes, shoes, jewelry, and cosmetics and hygiene.

The majority of those two hours were spent in dressing rooms trying on outfit after outfit, the teen practically throwing a fashion show for his daddy who thought he looked adorable in everything.

After a break where Ciel enjoyed a rose bubble tea, they found themselves at the last store of the day.

It was a small boutique called 'Hopkins' Tailor Shop' that Ciel knew was very expensive.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at his father, wondering why they were buying here.

"I want to get you a suit for the company party in Paris." Sebastian explained as they went to the desk

The woman at the desk was busy sketching an outfit for another client, so it took a moment for her to realize they were there.

But once she did, she introduced herself as Nina and asked which one of them would be measured.

"I am." Ciel answered

"And what kind if outfit are we looking for today?" Nina asked, beginning to fill out a form

"A suit." Sebastian answered, filling out the rest of the form after she handed the clipboard to him

Whilst he did the paperwork, Nina began to measure Ciel's small body, telling him that he was adorable as she noted his measurements on a sticky note.

Once that was done, she asked about fabric preferences and colors, the set about making a sketch.

Showing it to Sebastian and making the alterations he requested, Nina collected the form, sketch and the downpayment and measurement fee.

As they made their way out of the shopping centre, they made a final stop at the FunTom store.

While Sebastian frequently received sample packages through the mail, it still was enjoyable to let Ciel get whatever his heart desired.

Plus, he had a thirty percent employee discount so that meant Ciel would get thirty percent more candy than anyone else for the same price...


	3. The City of Love

Narrator's POV 

A few weeks passed and soon the day that Ciel and Sebastian would leave for Paris arrived.

Angela dropped them off at the airport about two hours before their flight so she would get to work on time and avoid having to pay the outrageous fee of having a car parked.

Once in London International Airport, they stopped at the Tim Hortons in the waiting area and got their breakfast.

Ciel enjoyed a set of chocolate hazelnut and Oreo pancakes, grilled bagel breakfast sandwich as well as a hash brown and a good cuppa tea.

Sebastian, while he enjoyed creating food he hated eating it, so he ordered a bowl of porridge and compote as well as an espresso.

Additionally, Ciel had even gotten a frozen lemonade and a baggie of twenty birthday cake Timbits to enjoy on the plane.

By the time they boarded their plane, Ciel was clinging to his arm as it had been years since he had been on a plane and the feeling of it starting scared him.

Sebastian made sure to keep his darling boy calm and they even watched a movie together.

At some point, Ciel even took a nap while using his daddy's shoulder as a pillow.

***

Once they arrived in Paris, they ubered to their hotel, upon arriving in their room Ciel immediately noticed that their was only one king-sized bed instead of two smaller ones.

Smiling, the teen pointed it out as he laid down, "Look, daddy, we can cuddle all night!"

Sebastian mentally cheered, he had been worried that Ciel might not want to when he had booked the room.

Laying beside his dear son, cupping his face, Sebastian smiled, "Indeed we can."

***

Since they arrived early, the spent the first three days of their trip together exploring Paris but eventually the day came where Sebastian would spend his day in meeting arrived.

Ciel assured him that he wouldn't leave the room and would only open the door for room service.

Kissing Ciel's head, Sebastian told him not to order solely sweets and went to work.

Once his daddy was gone, the blunette immediately began to plot how to make his daddy his.

So far it had been pretty easy, Sebastian showered him with attention and hated not being able to grant his every wish; and since he had only married Angela in order to establish a family, it was really no challenge to make him stop liking her.

All Ciel had to do was mention her whenever something bad or inconvenient happened or point out how she hadn't wanted to come with them on the 'family' vacation.

That had proved to be a great tactic seeing that this morning daddy had said, after Ciel briefly mentioned her, "Would you please not mention her right now? I want to enjoy our time together." 

***

So, when Sebastian returned to the hotel room, Ciel was 'accidentally' in the middle of changing into his pajamas —in reality he had spent the past hour half-dresses writing for him to return since if he wnated to take over as daddy's wife then he needed daddy to associate pleasure with him.

Sebastian's gaze was immediately fixed upon Ciel, he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

Walking closer to him, he told his son that he could help him finish changing.

Sebastian got the zipper of the onesie in his hand, too hesitant to zip it up nor pull it off.

Sensing his father's indecisiveness, Ciel said, "Let's take a bath together, daddy."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Sebastian agreed, taking him to the bathroom and stripping him

As Ciel was placed in the tub, he added, "You too, daddy."

The older man did as asked, revealing his muscular and slightly tattooed body.

Now that they were both in the tub, the pair began to wash each other and Sebastian found Ciel's skin even softer than it looked —he just couldn't stop touching him.

Ciel shifted in the tub, going from sitting on the tub's bottom onto his daddy's lap, making sure he was directly on his member.

Sebastian bit his lip, trying desperately not to get hard; after all, he thought Ciel would find it disgusting if he had his father's election poking his butt.

Turning around so they were now facing each other, Ciel presses gentle kisses to Sebastian's face, "Poor daddy, working all day; you must be exhausted."

Not giving him the opportunity to reply, Ciel continued, "Let me take care of you, daddy, you always take such good care of me."

Pulling closer to him while simultaneously pressing his butt harder against the member, Ciel wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and brought their lips together.

Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Ciel's waist before he even knew what he was doing.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He thought as he kissed Ciel

"I really shouldn't be doing this." Sebastian thought as he slid his tongue between Ciel's lips

"I shouldn't-" He thought as Ciel slid his hands up his neck into his hair

"I should do this." Sebastian thought as he heard Ciel moan into the kiss

Ciel parted his legs, encouraging the hardness deeper between his bubble butt cheeks, a slight shift would penetrate him.

All of a sudden, they were interrupted by the sound of Sebastian's phone ringing.

They froze and Sebastian seemed to snap back into reality.

Getting his son off his lap, Sebastian got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, going to his phone.

Reading the name 'Angela' on the caller id, he tossed his phone back into the bed and dried off.

As he dried off, Sebastian stared at the floor.

He couldn't believe he had nearly taken his own son's virginity, and that he had wanted it so much.

The older man told himself he should feel disgusted and/or guilty but he just couldn't, he was just worried that Ciel was hurt or frightened.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Ciel sighed in disappointment.

Apparently he had acted too soon but it had almost worked so it shouldn't be too much longer until daddy gave-in.

Getting out of the tub, not bothering to cover himself, Ciel walked back into the bedroom.

The teen began to plot again, having an idea that would make his daddy more open to being with him, but for now he just needed to work his magic.

He walked up to Sebastian, who was was standing as still as a statue, he took one of his hands in his own.

As Sebastian looked down at him, he made puppy eyes at him and gently pulled his hand, "Daddy, help me with my hair, please."

Sebastian nodded absentmindedly and followed him back into the bathroom where he took the brush he was given and began to brush Ciel's silky hair.

Ciel mentally congratulated himself when he saw Sebastian's face relax and light up again in the mirror.

Yawning cutely, Ciel found himself carried to bed, dressed in a different pair of pajamas —this one a pastel pink nightgown that had white bows— and tucked in.

Sebastian followed suit, getting in his sweatpants and laying beside him, but not cuddling him like usual...


	4. The Beginning of the End

Narrator's POV

When he woke up the following morning, Ciel smiled when he noticed Sebastian had wrapped his arm around him in his sleep.

When Sebastian woke, Cielacted as if everything was exactly was the way it had always been: he kissed his daddy's cheek like he did every morning before getting out of bed and asking what they were going to do today.

Sebastian helped Ciel get dressed and reminded him that the company party was tonight.

"Ok, daddy, I'll be ready when you come and get me." Ciel sweetly said, hugging him goodbye as the older man left for work

Now that Sebastian was gone, Ciel began to put parts of his plan together.

He started by writing in his diary about how he was convinced daddy was his soulmate and how much he wanted to be with him.

Once he was done, he left it angled on the bed to be obvious when Sebastian returned.

Then, hours later, he changed into the custom suit daddy had bought him and got his favorite stuffed animal from the bed.

It was a white rabbit dressed like a red-eyed butler, his daddy himself had designed it to pair with Bitter Rabbit.

Now dressed, Ciel unzipped his pants and went into the bathroom, kneeling on the floor with the stuffed animal against his clothes crotch.

***

As Sebastian returned to their hotel room, he was greeted with the sound of Ciel moaning.

He froze and dropped his briefcase, thinking someone had snuck into their room in order to fuck his son, HIS beloved Ciel, and that made him more furious than words could describe.

Walking to the bathroom where the noises came from, looking through the cracked door, he saw his precious boy kneeling on the ground humping his toy while making the sweetest sounds.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide, the hand not touching the door finding its way into his pants.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Need you so bad~" Ciel moaned, his eyes closed as he continued to hump the stuffed animal

Sebastian groaned softly as he pleasured himself to the sight, finishing at the same time as his son.

Rushing across the room, Sebastian used a few tissues to wipe his hand clean.

“Daddy?” Ciel innocently asked as he entered the room, the toy cuddled in his arms

“Come here, precious.” Sebastian requested, using his fingers to brush Ciel’s hair back in place

Fixing Ciel’s tie, Sebastian presses his lips against the younger’ sand removed them before Ciel could respond.

“We have to hurry or we’ll be late.” Sebastian said, taking his hand

***

After the boring party, they returned to their room and Ciel went to bathe, leaving Sebastian in the room.

Looking for the television remote, Sebastian saw the open diary and began to read it.

He went speechless as his heart began racing: how hadn’t he noticed that Ciel loved him this way?

As he read that Ciel thought them to be soulmates he couldn’t help but agree: they were a perfect team after all.

Looking at his left hand, where his plain gold wedding ring rested, he was disgusted.

They would be returning to England tomorrow and that meant Angela would be back in their lives.

And to make things worse, Ciel’s summer break was nearly over.

Pushing these thoughts away, Ciel crawled into bed, Sebastian focused on cuddling him instead.

***

Angela was waiting outside when she picked them up from the airport the following afternoon.

As they drove home, Angela asked a bit about their trip and Sebastian told a few lies.

During dinner, Angela said, “So, anyways, Ciel, you’re going to  
Go back to Weston soon-“

Sebastian cut her off, “He is not going back to Weston.”

“What?” Angela confusedly asked

“I’m going to enroll him in the local high school.” Sebastian explained, “He isn’t going back to Weston.”

Angela tried to laugh it off, “I thought we agreed that Weston was the best school for him.”

“No, you agreed on that.” Sebastian countered, practically hissing, “You wouldn’t stop trying to talk me into sending him to Weston, sending him away. This is over now: this sending him away.

Angela backed off, scared of her husband’s anger, “Calm down, honey, I just meant well for him.”

Sebastian slammed his hands on the table, leaving a crack in the wooden table, “Did you?! Then why did you not ask him what he wanted?!”

The angered man turned to his son, his face visibly claiming at the sight of him, calmly asking, “Do you want to go to Weston?”

Ciel shook his head, so Sebastian turned back to Angela, his anger returning as he shouted, “There you go! You will not send my boy away again!”

“O-Ok, honey.” Angela agreed, terrified

***

After dinner, Ciel went up to his room to play video games and Sebastian went to shower.

As the warm water poured over him, the toy designer tried to clam down.

He told himself that if he wanted to calm down then he needed to think of happy things, but all he could think of was his beautiful son.

A smile spread over his face as he swelled on the mental image but he began to get aroused at the thought of his dear Ciel.

Pleasuring himself to the thought, thinking about those beautiful sounds Ciel had mate in Paris as well as the kisses they had shared, he softly moaned said teen’s name as he finished.

***

In the morning, Angela left far earlier than usual for work, going to Ash’s house for breakfast.

When she left, Ciel slipped out of his bedroom and into his parent’s bedroom, snuggling in bed with his daddy.

The man stirred a bit in his sleep, his eyes still closed, “Go away, Angela.”

Ciel giggled, kissing his nose, “She already left, daddy.”

Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled, his eyes filled with happiness as he pulled a Ciel closer.

They stayed there in each other’s embrace until the sound of Ciel’s rumbling stomach sent them down to the kitchen.

Sebastian made a wonderful breakfast like he did every morning, also baking another cake though this one was a strawberry gâteau. 

While he baked, he and Ciel enrolled the younger into one of the local schools, the latter typing what his daddy told him to.

After their meal, they went around town, sharing a chocolate milkshake at a café and buying Ciel another pair of earrings.

“Don’t you think you spoil him too much?” Angela asked when she returned home that evening

“Don’t you think he deserves nice things and be happy?” Sebastian shot back

Angela didn’t bother to fight with him, just going up to her home office and texting her boyfriend.

She was considering divorce but she knew she’d have a custody battle on her hands.

The platinum blonde woman wanted custody of her son, after all, just because she didn’t want her husband to have it.

Also, if she did get a divorce, she wanted to take everything she could since they hadn’t gotten a prenup when they had gotten married two decades ago.

When it was time for bed, Angela was suprised that Sebastian hadn’t come to bed.

Going down the hall, she saw her husband reading to their son, cuddling with him in the younger’s bed.

Fearing his anger, the businesswoman went to bed and fell asleep, not noticing he never came back to their room until she woke the next morning...


	5. Daddy’s Boy

Narrator's POV

As Ciel's first day of school arrived, the fights between Angela and Sebastian continued.

Angela insisted that Ciel should take the bus like the other kids but Sebastian had already decided that he would take Ciel to school every morning and pick him up after lessons.

"Fine, but he needs to join a sports team this year, he needs to act a bit like the other kids." Angela insisted

Sebastian slammed his fist on the table, cracking its wooden surface even more while simultaneously cutting his knuckles, "He has asthma, you daft cow, playing rugby could bleeding kill him!"

Silently, as the fight ended and Angela retreated to her office, Ciel retrieved the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink.

Pouring a bit of hydrogen peroxide onto the cuts, Ciel dried off the excess and wrapped some gauze around his knuckles, covering it in three layers so it didn't bleed through.

Sebastian thanked him and kissed his forehead, "Don't worry, precious, daddy won't let her prevent him from taking care of you."

Ciel smiled, "I know you will, daddy, I love you."

"I love you more, darling." Sebastian replied, once gain kissing his forehead

***

The next morning, Sebastian found a note from Angela saying she'd be gone on a business trip for a few days.

Crumbling the note up and throwing it in the rubbish bin, Sebastian began to make breakfast.

Deciding he should make a simple breakfast today, he fetched the Belgian waffle maker from a cupboard and prepared a red velvet waffle batter that had dark chocolate chips sprinkled in.

And obviously, he also made a white chocolate syrup to go with it —since maple wouldn't pair well with the flavor— as well as fresh whipped cream.

Once the waffles were done, they were now cooling on the cooling rack and Sebastian used that tile to go wake his darling son up.

With Ciel now awake, Sebastian returned to the kitchen and prepared the kettle, making Ciel a cup of Earl Grey Créme and himself coffee.

After the meal, Sebastian drove Ciel to school, dropping him off at the front door with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

***

When the bell rang for the final time, Ciel made his way outside and smiled when he saw his daddy's car in the very front of the pick-up line.

"How was your first day, darling?" Sebastian asked as Ciel put his seat belt on

"It was good. I like this school way better than Weston." Ciel answered, "Apart from a few guys making fun of me, this school day was perfect."

Abruptly, Sebastian pulled over to  
The side of the road and cupped Ciel's chin in his hands, his voice and posture was calm but his eyes were filled with rage, "Who exactly? Who made those remarks?"

"I don't know their names but I think they were wearing Ruby's uniforms so they might be on the school team." Ciel replied, loving how possessive his daddy was, "They kept on calling me a 'shemale' and saying that I was a freak because of my eyes."

Sebastian gently kissed his forehead, "Don't listen to people like that, they're jealous of your effortless beauty and unique eyes."

Once they arrived home, Ciel went upstairs to do homework and Sebastian got on his work laptop, going to school's website and going onto the rugby page, staring at the photo with all the players.

He wondered which of these brats had said those cruel things to his angel, he contemplated asking Ciel but decided against it in order to not upset him.

After awhile, Ciel came back downstairs with a piece of paper in hand, "Daddy, can you help me translate my french homework."

"Of course." Sebastian replied, taking the paper

"Je t'aime papa. Embrasse-moi correctement si tu lis ça." The handwritten sentence read (I love you, daddy. Kiss me properly if you read this.)

Sebastian stared at the paper, then at Ciel, then back to the paper.

Placing the paper on the table, he moved his laptop aside and sat Ciel on the table, standing between his legs and held onto his hips.

Gently, his kissed Ciel's forehead, then his button nose, then each cheek, then along his jaw and finally on his lips.

At first, their lips simply pressed together but Sebastian grew bolder and kissed him passionately and soon his tongue slipped into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel moaned into the kiss, parting his legs even more as Sebastian's tongue explored his mouth.

Sebastian eventually pulled his tongue out and began trailing kissed down his neck, sucking lightly in order not to leave any hickeys.

The older male then began to unbutton Ciel's shirt, pressing kisses to the soft skin, leaving hickeys and sucking on those petal pink nubs.

He then removed Ciel's shorts and boxers, leaving plenty of hickeys on his thighs.

By this point, Sebastian's mind was filled with the sweet taste of Ciel's skin and the sound of his son's beautiful moans.

Both of them were painfully aroused, so Sebastian freed his own member and took his own and Ciel's in one hand, pressing them together as he jerked them off.

Before ling they both finished and Sebastian licked his hand clean.

"M-More, daddy." Ciel panted, "Wanna be yours."

Sebastian was torn, wanting to ravish him but his conscious told him not to cross that final line and take that precious innocence.

So he scooped the nude boy into his arms and carried him to bed and dressed him for bed.

Pouting, Ciel curled up in bed as Sebastian told him he'd wake him for dinner.

***

Hours later, Ciel was woken for dinner.

The teen frowned, still upset they hadn't gone all the way.

Sebastian noticed his frown and pressed a kiss to his lips and left while saying, "Don't tell your mother."

Going downstairs, Ciel could already hear his parents fighting in the kitchen and smiled.

Soon.

Soon she'd be gone and he'd be daddy's wife...


	6. Finally Yours

Narrator's POV

Over the next few weeks, the progress was slow but steady.

Sebastian was kissing Ciel more and more often and was starting to sleep in Ciel's bed more often then his own and even a few times he had given Ciel handjobs at night when they cuddled.

So Ciel knew it was only a matter of time and t he absence of his mother before his daddy would give into his desire.

While Sebastian grew more touchy with his son, he grew more distant from his wife; at least nine out of every ten conversations they had ended in an argument.

As a result, Angela was spending less time at home and more time at 'work' aka Ash's house.

Her husband and son didn't care though, they were far more interested in each other.

A perfect afternoon arrived when Angela said she'd be gone for the entirety of a three day weekend for her job.

On that day, while Sebastian was busy making lunch in the kitchen when Ciel jumped up so he could sit in the counter.

Sebastian turned to greet his darling boy when he noticed that Ciel was wearing pale orange lingerie that was baggy on his flat chest and strained on his bubble butt.

The man scooped him up immediately and pressed kisses to his neck, "You're so beautiful, my darling."

He carried the blunette towards the couch and laid him down gently, his kisses landing on every piece of exposed skin.

After a minute or two it finally dawned on Sebastian what Ciel was wearing, "Where did you get this?"

Ciel blushed, "I took them from mother's drawers."

It made sense: Angela had a rather big bust even before becoming pregnant but she had no hips worth mentioning until after childbirth and even then she still had a flat arse.

Which was why it looked so unflattering ok sweet Ciel, the orange just wasn't a good color on him and the panties of the lingerie were barely holding itself together around his bubble butt. 

And seeing that that was the only set of lingerie in the house and yet it didn't even fit the person it was intended for spoke volumes about how dry Sebastian's sex life had gotten.

In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had had sex, the last occasion he could recall was about a week before Angela discovered she was three months pregnant —which meant that it had been nearly two decades since he had done more than pleasure himself.

Going back to the present, Sebastian ripped the lingerie off of his son literally, shredding the old lace to pieces, "Don't wear your mother's things. It smells like her and reminds me of her and that disgusts me. I want to focus on you."

"Ok, daddy~" Ciel moaned as Sebastian began to kiss and leave hickeys on his thighs

After a few minutes, Sebastian trailing his kisses back up to Ciel's neck and the younger male wrapped his legs around the elder's hips, "Do you know what day it is, daddy?"

"No." Sebastian quickly replied, on my taking a second before returning to his kisses

"Today is Friday the Thirteenth in October: it's your birthday." Ciel answered

Sebastian pauses for a moment, he had completely forgotten about his own birthday: he was thirty-eight now.

Ciel smiled and ran his fingers through his daddy’s hair, “And since it’s your special day I want to give you a present, I wanted to give it to you earlier but you wouldn’t take it even though I knew you wanted it. I want you to have my virginity.”

“You knew that I wanted it?” Sebastian asked, seeing Ciel nod, “And you don’t mind?”

“Quite the opposite, daddy, I want you to be the one that has me.” Ciel replied

Sebastian was silent for a few seconds before pressing a kiss to Ciel’s lips, “Then I will take it.”

And he did, bringing Ciel better pleasure than he had ever imagined and filling him with the very same seed that had made him.

Once they were both tired, their lunch forgotten, Sebastian gazes down at his work as he pulled out.

Ciel’s body was littered with hickeys and love bites, Sebastian was way too possessive not to do so.

“You’re mine.” Sebastian whispered in Ciel’s ear, “Mine alone. You belong to me.”

Ciel nodded, his eyes half lidded as he looked up at his daddy, “Yours. Only yours. Yours.”

***

That was the first but far from last time they made love that weekend.

Now that he had a taste of his sweet son, Sebastian couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

He ravished Ciel hourly, on any surface he deemed wouldn’t hurt Ciel’s back, and of course he made sure his darling was pleasured no matter what he did.

Ciel’s pleasure was the one that mattered to Sebastian the most, if the teen wasn’t happy then Sebastian didn’t do it.

But Ciel loved everything he did, his daddy knew him best after all...


	7. Do Not Touch What is Mine

Narrator's POV

The weekend was over too soon and when Angela returned Monday afternoon, she and Sebastian had a fight so bad the latter got angry enough to punch a wooden chair to pieces.

Angela was terrified but Ciel just smiled and fetched the first aid kit, taking care of his daddy’s bloody knuckles.

The tension between his parents reached its peak on Thursday night, when Angela noticed that Ciel’s grades slipped from an average of A+ to A-.

When Angela began scolding Ciel, telling him he needed to fix his grades and do more extra credit, Sebastian yelled at her.

Many insults were thrown at the blonde woman after Sebastian sent Ciel away to his room, most of them regarding how she didn’t give a damn about their son excluding his grades.

At one point, Sebastian had even thrown an orange that had been sitting on the counter at the kitchen window, shattering it.

Angela began to walk away in retreat, getting her day bag from under the bed and claiming she was going to stay at a friends house.

“A friend, huh?” Sebastian mocked, “You could at least be honest for once, you bloody tart, just say you’re going off to suck your boyfriend’s dick.”

Angela turned back, suprised he knew about her affair.

“Oh, you didn’t know that I knew about your boyfriend? Or should I say boyfriends.” Sebastian added, putting emphasis on the plural, “You really should learn how to use a damn finger in your phone. All night there’s bloody buzzing from ‘Amore 1’’s texts and I know damn well it isn’t me.”

Angela tried to walk out but Sebastian shut the door, “Don’t you dare try walking away when I speak to you. I’ve put up with you fannying about and getting a bit on the side for years but it’s gotten to the point where you don’t even bother to stay home for anything more than to bloody sleep. I’d blooming sue for child support with how absent you are but with all your affairs I’m not even certain if Ciel is fecking mine!”

Sighing when he saw Ciel peeking from around the stairs, Sebastian walked away from Angela, “Go off, I guess, go get your fill of gentleman’s sausage.”

Angela was gone before Sebastian even finished his sentence.

The toy designer sunk down onto the couch, glaring angrily at the wall.

Slowly walking up to him, Ciel softly said, “We don’t have to put up with her, daddy.”

Sitting on his lap, Ciel continued, “You just need to divorce her.”

“No.” Sebastian hissed, surprising Ciel, “That will likely end with her getting custody of you and I will never let that happen. You are mine.”

Ciel kissed him deeply, teasingly pressing his tongue to Sebastian’s lips, “Then you know what you have to do, daddy.”

“Don’t worry, my love, I’ll find a way.” Sebastian agreed

***

All plans to kill Angela were put on halt when Sebastian picked Ciel up from school one afternoon when the teen was crying.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Sebastian asked, concerned Ciel was hurt

Ciel didn’t reply, he just buried his face in Sebastian’s chest, causing the man to ask, “Was someone mean to you?”

The bluenette nodded, not moving his face, so Sebastian asked, “Who?”

Ciel turned towards the window and pointed at a group of four boys: one was dressed in red, another in blue, one in green and the final was a goth boy dressed in purple.

Anger spread over Sebastian’s face as he began to get out of the car, “Wait here, precious.”

Ciel clung to him, “No! Not here, daddy. We’re ok public with cameras around! They’ll take you away from me if you’re not smart about it!”

Sebastian kissed Ciel’s forehead, “I know, sweetheart, I’ll be careful.”

And he was, driving the car slowly in order to follow the group of boys in a park.

The park was dense with trees and it was way to get lost within it, which was perfect for Sebastian’s purposes.

Getting out of the car, Sebastian followed them into the park with Ciel behind him, half hiding.

The four boys didn’t even notice them: the one dressed in purple skating around on a skateboard, the blue one reading, the red one playing on his phone and the green one tossing and catching a cricket ball.

Which was fine since murder was the only thought on Sebastian’s mind.

So, he cleared his throat, catching the near graduates attentions.

“Oh look, guys, it’s the little girl.” The long haired blond dressed in red pointed out

“It is, Edgar, and it looks like she brought her guard dog.” The green one said, pulling a cricket bat from his backpack

Sebastian was eerily calm, even smiling politely, “He did indeed. How very unfortunate for you.”

He stepped closer to the four bullies, “I understand you lot have been very rude to my boy.”

Sebastian then grabbed the bat out of the green one’s hand, reading the name ‘Herman’ on his jacket, “Haven’t you? Did you put a hand on him?”

“So what if I did?” Herman asked, trying to keep the bat

A split second later, Sebastian dropped the bat and grabbed bkth if the boy’s forearms, twisting them to painful angles, “Why, in that case I would like to know which hand?”

“Let go of me!” Herman shouted, trying to pull away from Sebastian’s iron gri

Sebastian tsked, “Not going to tell me? Oh well?”

With that, Sebastian kicked the boy so hard he flew a few feet away.

With the strongest of their group easily defeated, the remaining three bullies were frozen in fear.

Herman hadn’t even landed yet before Sebastian was grabbing into the one dressed in red —the one that had been called ‘Edgar’— by his long blond hair.

Sebastian painfully twisted the blond’s hair until he was kneeling on the ground facing Ciel, “I think you owe my boy an apology.”

Edgar stumbles through an apology, his cries and stutters making it harder to understand.

Ciel laughed a bit at the pathetic sight and how Edgar had pissed himself in fear. 

Sebastian dropped Edgar and turned to the blue boy, who had fearfully picked up the dropped cricket bat and swung it towards the man.

Sebastian didn’t even blink as he caught the bat mid-swing with one hand; it made a loud crack as it broke under his grip.

Sebastian lifted Lawrence up —having read his name from where it was written on his glasses— by the throat and lifted him into the air, “What about you? Have you been mean to him too?”

Lawrence stuttered, saying that he and Gregory had just watched as Herman and Edgar had done it.

“I understand.” Sebastian replied, using his free hand to remove the expensive looking glasses from Lawrence’s face and crushed them in his palm.

When he dropped the destroyed glasses, he tossed the blue dressed boy at the final boy who he assumed was Gregory.

Both bullies fell to the ground and Sebastian lifted Ciel gently into his arms, “Who was the meanest, precious?”

“Maurice is, daddy, but he isn’t here.” Ciel answered

“Oh well, that won’t save him.” Sebastian replied as he walked back to their car

Ciel smiled and rewarded his daddy with a kiss, saying he’d reward him with much more when they got back home...


	8. Daddy Will Kill For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mocking deformities.

Narrator's POV

While Sebastian hadn't been as brutal as he wanted to be to the bullies —as he had spared their pathetic lives— but his lesson had taught them to leave Ciel alone.

Ciel happily noted such when he returned to school the next day and saw that Herman had green casts on both arms, Edgar had a new haircut to hide the clumps of missing hair, Lawrence wore a turtleneck to hide the bruising and Gregory walked with a noticeable limp.

But while the four of them stopped bullying Ciel, it seemed Maurice had taken it upon himself to pick up the slack and relentlessly bullied him.

"Hey, slut!" Maurice called out

Ciel ignored him, continuing to walk away.

"Little girl!" The blond shouted

Ciel sighed and turned to face him, "Can't you come up with any clever insults? You're just as effeminate as I am; both of us are twinks. So if I'm a 'little girl', as you say, so are you."

"Getting cocky now that you have a guard dog, aren't you?" Maurice hissed, "The others told me about that, nearly pissed themselves with fear. But you're all alone now."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Listen, I don't know why you don't like me. I'm guessing you don't like me because my arse has more cake than your flat one could hope for. Listen, you can have your four men in peace —I can't judge—, I'm after bigger fish. So stop acting all bitchy like I'm about to steal your men because I'm not."

Maurice grabbed his arm, "Ih, you think you're so much better than everyone, don't you? In reality you're just a little bitch."

"At least I don't suck four men off just to get attention." Ciel spat, trying to get out of his hold

Maurice produced a small pocketknife from his bag, grabbing a part of Ciel's bangs and cutting it off, "Your dog isn't here, which sucks for you."

Ciel managed to push him away and ran off before more harm was done.

***

When Ciel got in his daddy's car after school, he told him all about what Maurice had done, showing him his ruined bangs.

Sebastian pet his head, saying he'd take him to a hairdresser right away to even it out.

So while they did just that, Sebastian formulated a plan to get his darling's revenge, stalking the bully on social media to figure out his habits.

Sebastian smirked borderline evilly: this Maurice would pay dearly and this bullying would end once and for all.

***

In the following weekend, Sebastian made his move.

After tucking his precious boy into bed a bit earlier than usual and making sure Angela was gone, Sebastian changed the license plate of his car to the one he had found in a junkyard a few nights previously and then drove to a nearby cinema where he had saw Maurice post on Instagram that he was going to see a movie.

He parked beside the driver door of Maurice's car —a teal Beetle— and waited for the teen to arrive.

Sebastian didn't have to wait long, seeing Maurice walk up alone without a care in the world as he unlocked his car and got in.

The man sprung into action and grabbed him —making sure to get his keys as well— as he rendered the boy unconscious and tossed him in the backseat of his car.

Once he returned home, he tied Maurice up and hid him in a secret room under the basement stairs.

***

The next day, Maurice groggily woke up and saw Ciel sitting across from him with a man dressed in a black button up and matching slacks.

The man hadn't noticed he was awake, pouring boiling water into two mugs before placing the kettle back onto the portable burner.

The man then put a tea bag in one and a spoonful of instant coffee into the other, handing the former to Ciel.

"I've made you some Pai Mu Tan white tea, it's also known as 'White Peony'." The tall man informed

Ciel took a sip, "It's good."

After a few more sips, Ciel added, "He's awake, daddy."

The man —who Maurice now correctly assumed was Ciel's father— turned to face him and rolled up his sleeves, revealing muscles and a few tattoos, "Good morning, Maurice."

The blond gulped, "So y-you're his guard dog?"

"And you're the one that's been mean to my boy." The guard dog replied, "That was awfully suicidal of you."

The black haired man then picked up a pair of scissors from the table and grabbed Maurice's golden locks, humming the tune of a classical piece as he snipped the strands off at odd angles until only ugly tuffs remained.

"Stop it!" Maurice shouted, tearing up at the sight of his hair falling to the floor around him

"Shut up, Maurice, I can't hear daddy's singing when you shout." Ciel said, taking another sip of tea

Maurice ignored him, looking up at Sebastian pleasingly, "Y-You don't have yo do this! I won't tell anyone if you let me go! Ciel told you to do this didn't he?!"

Sebastian stared at him for a moment before burying out in laughter, "No, my precious Ciel didn't tell me anything besides how you treated him. I'm the one who decided to show you what happens to people who lay a hand on my boy."

Ciel blushed heavily, loving how protective and possessive his daddy was.

Maurice saw the blush and began to stutter, "Y-Your s-sick!"

The green eyed boy helped in pain as he was rewarded with a cut to his shoulder, "Do not insult my boy."

Maurice screamed in pain, causing Ciel to cover his ears from the loud noise.

Sebastian then gagged the blond, using the scissors to cut his cheek, growling, "You just can't stop bothering my baby boy, can't you?!"

Maurice whimpered again, crying in pain as his tears mixed with blood.

Sebastian then grabbed the steaming kettle, pouring the remaining water on Maurice.

The teen screamed in pain, the parts most directly splashed bleeding and burning heavily.

In his trashing, Maurice heard Ciel yelp in pain.

The guard dog was quick to tend to Ciel: a drop of boiling water had landed on his left thigh.

Within seconds, the man left and returned, wiping the area with an antiseptic wipe and pressed an ice pack to the dot.

"Forgive me, my love." The black haired man apologetically said, peppering the area around the burn in kisses

"It's ok, daddy, it's not that bad." Ciel tearfully replied

Sebastian turned back to Maurice, "You whore, you dared to harm my beloved's skin?"

Maurice was shocked: that 'wound' that Ciel had gotten was a first-degree burn at most while he had gotten the brunt of it as his shoulders and top of his head was covered in third-degree ones.

"Daddy look." Ciel interrupted, pointing at Maurice's face

The injuries teen's eyes widened as he realized what happened: the water wiped away his makeup.

With Maurice's cleft lip, Habsburg jaw and lazy eye revealed, Ciel laughed at him, "You always said I was the freak! Look at you! I'm guessing your father is your grandfather too."

Ciel continued to giggle for awhile, kissing his guard dog's lips, "But I guess I can't judge, my relationship is just as incestous except mine has the added benefit of not being able to breed."

With a final kiss, Ciel said, "Hurry up and finish him off, daddy, I want you in me."

Sebastian eagerly did as asked, snapping Maurice's neck.

Not even bothering to check if Maurice was dead, Sebastian scooped Ciel into his arms and carried him upstairs in order to ravish him.

***

That night, Sebastian took Maurice's corpse to a cabin in the woods known for being a party spot.

Making a post on Maurice's Instagram account, he —pretending to be Maurice— said he was going to the Crack Cabin and implying he was doing drugs.

To corroborate this, Sebastian had drugged Maurice with that said drug before he had woken up so that any morticians would find the drug in his system.

He then lit the wooden cabin on fire, not using any accelerants to make sure no one knew.

Sebastian had even used Maurice's car to transport there and walked to where Ciel had driven the Bentley.

Returning home, Sebastian fixed his plates and cleaned out his car of any DNA or fiber evidence, vacuuming throughly and then dirtying the car slightly so it didn't appear too clean.

He changed the tires of his car in an older set of spares he had lying around.

Finally, he disposed of his bloody clothes, the scissors, the discarded hair, junkyard plates and tires by burning all the flammable items and then putting the ashes with the not flammable items and burying them deep in abandoned mine.

***

The following morning, Angela made her way into the house she found Sebastian sitting at the kitchen table typing on his laptop while Ciel sat on his lap painting both of their nails black.

The blond woman looked around and found no broken furniture, so she assumed her husband was in a good mood.

As she walked away, if she looked at the reflection behind where Sebastian and Ciel were sitting, she would see wedding dresses in the computer screen...


	9. Good Riddance

Narrator's POV

A few weeks later, on the fourteenth of December, Ciel and Sebastian slid in their hotel room in Paris kissing and cuddling.

They were spending Ciel's birthday weekend in Paris, Angela hadn't come because she was 'busy' like always.

That was fine with Sebastian and Ciel, though, they hadn't wanted her to come.

"I've got a surprise for you." Sebastian said, kissing Ciel's neck

"What is it, daddy?" Ciel asked, curious as his daddy had been covering him in gifts all day

Sebastian removed his shirt, revealing a tattoo above his heart that held Ciel's name in a calligraphy font.

Ciel heavily blushed, "I love it! I want your name on me, on my butt."

The older male smirked, kissing him deeply, "Yes, my name would look great on your cute butt. I'll make sure you get that tattoo next time we are in Paris."

Sebastian stripped them both and then pushed into the topic of discussion, with a groan Sebastian muttered, "It's like your body was made to be filled by me. Yes, that's how it is! You were made so I could love you; your existence is my purpose. Oh, Ciel, I'll always be there for you, my darling, my love, mine."

Ciel's blush grew impossibly and in between moans he replied, "Oh, daddy, I love you so much!"

***

The fun weekend ended far too soon and they returned to England, to  
Angela.

While they had been away, Angela had made up her mind: things couldn't continue they way they were; she would either make up with her husband or she would divorce him.

She tried to speak up when her husband and son returned from the airport but she had been nervous and before long Ciel had gone to bed, taking Sebastian with him.

So when she went to bed that night, she noticed that her bed was empty and realized it had been awhile since Sebastian had slept in their bed.

Going to Ciel's room, she found her husband cuddled up with their son.

If she looked closer, she would see Sebastian's hand resting on Ciel's plump butt.

But she didn't and the next morning she approached she found Sebastian making breakfast in the kitchen while Ciel was still asleep upstairs.

"Hey." Angela greeted, his back facing her

Sebastian said nothing so she spoke again a bit louder, "Honey, can I talk to you?"

"Yes?" Sebastian absentmindedly asked, still stirring the batter for gingerbread pancakes

"I think we should go to family therapy, or at least couples therapy." Angela answered

Sebastian turned around, confusion clear on his face, "Why would we need therapy?"

"It's just, uh, our marriage hasn't been in a good place recently and I want to heal as a family." Angela answered, "I think it would be for the best if we went, even one session would help us identify what's pushing us apart."

Sebastian stared at her, his hand twitching slightly towards the sink where a chef's knife was waiting to be washed, but he held back: this time he needed to be smart, if Angela was discovered murdered he would be suspect number one.

So, he cleared his throat, "Maybe you're right, things have been difficult between us. A therapy session won't bring any harm."

As the words left his mouth a gasp was heard from behind Angela.

Both adults turned around to see Ciel standing there in his cute black cat pajamas cuddling his stuffed butler rabbit, shock on his face as he whimpered, "Daddy?"

Ciel was panicking: this wasn't possible, daddy loved him, he had said so and daddy never ever lied to him.

Sebastian walked up to him and caressed his face, whispering, "Don't worry, my darling, I know what I'm doing."

Ciel looked into his daddy's crimson eyes, seeing the murderous spark within them and he calmed down since he knew everything would be okay.

Kissing Ciel's forehead, Sebastian turned around and finished making breakfast, asking Angela if she had made an appointment.

"No, but I found a therapist by the zoo that takes walk-ins." Angela replied

Sebastian wickedly smirked, his back away from her and towards Ciel, "Perfect."

***

After the meal, the Michaelis Family got properly dressed for the winter chill and got into Angela's Mini Cooper.

Sebastian got in the driver's seat after helping Ciel into the seat behind him.

Ciel had been confused by that, usually he sat behind mother so he could get a better view of his daddy but he didn't argue, knowing it likely had to do with his daddy's plan so he just sat quietly with his stuffed animal sitting on his lap.

Angela continued to talk about the therapist while giving directions, not using an inline map as she drove by it in her way to work daily.

"Oh, by the way, sorry to say so, but you and Ciel really need to talk to the therapist about your relationship. You both are constantly clinging to each other to the point people would think you're a couple." Angela said, looking out the window as Sebastian neared a tunnel under a freeway to get to the therapist

Much to Angela's surprise, Sebastian laughed, look g into Ciel's heterochromatic eyes through the rear view mirror, "Well, that's just how much we love each other. I love Ciel more than anything and he's mine. I would do anything for him, anything."

Ciel looked at him through the rear view mirror, "I love you too, daddy."

Angela looked back and forth between the two males, opening her mouth to say something she was interrupted as Sebastian entered the tunnel and slammed her side of the car against the wall.

There was a deafening noise as the metal of the car scrapped along the bricks, as the windows shattered.

The blonde screamed as glass cut along her neck and her body slammed into the crash.

Sebastian and Ciel were not spared from the crash, Sebastian shielded his face with his hands, resulting in them getting cut deeply to the point bone could be seen in several places; Ciel was safest as he was the forest away but one large piece of glass went straight for his stomach and impaled him.

Once everything stopped, Sebastian got out of the car and rushed to get Ciel out of the car, seeing the half-foot-long piece of glass impaling his son and the toy.

While Angela bled to death, Sebastian focuses on Ciel, making sure he didn't bleed out as he yelled at people who had stopped behind them to call for an ambulance.

***

Doctor William T. Spears and his wife, Nurse Grell, has been working at the hospital for many years now but they had never seen two patients be as cute together as Mr. Michaelis and his son.

Mister Michaelis just kept cuddling his son, reading to him and telling him everything was going to be fine.

He listened to every and all advice the doctors gave regarding his son's condition but tended to ignore his own health unless Ciel reminded him.

For a man who had just lost his wife, Mr. Michaelis was very calm, but Dr. Spears suspected he was just faking it for his son.

Ciel recovered after a few weeks, his stuffed toy had taken the brunt of the glass with only about an inch going into Ciel's torso.

Sebastian, like the toy, had also gotten a bunch of damage and had to get stitched in many places in his hands though luckily no nerves had been torn.

What weirded Dr. Spears about him was that his cuts formed a shape that almost resembled a pentacle, Mr. Michaelis didn't care about the scarring, stating he would just get tattoos to cover it once it healed.

***

Once the Michaelis' we're out of the hospital, Angela was buried with a very guests in attendance: her family, a few co-workers and a special 'friend'.

No one noticed due to the expertly placed flowers but her wedding and engagement rings were missing from her left hand...


	10. Happy Honeymoon

Narrator's POV

After the dreadfully boring funeral, When Ciel and Sebastian were finally back in the car, Ciel pouted, "I thought I'd get the rings now, Daddy."

Sebastian kissed his son's forehead, he had sold his wedding ring as well as Angela's rings to a local pawn shop, "I didn't want to give you rings dirted with memories of her, I want you to pick our wedding rings."

So, they stopped by a jewelry store and did just that.

Ciel picked out a simple white gold band for his daddy and a white gold ring that had a sapphire surrounded by a ruby and amethyst on either side for himself.

After the brief stop, they then went home and up to the master bedroom.

Sitting on the bedside table was a small cake that smelled of vanilla and Earl Grey, the cake was naked of frosting but it held a few decorative frosting roses along it.

But the true centerpiece was laying out on the bed, it was the dress Ciel had picked out long ago: a short, plain white dress that had a sweetheart neckline but it had long sleeves of white lace that covered the entire dress.

The bride's outfit was completed by white stockings that had white lace around the edges and white Mary Janes that had kitten heels and, of course, the bride had a white lace veil held in place by a white bow —and a bit of makeup to make his look perfect, just enough to amplify his natural beauty, not draw attention.

Once Ciel was dressed and holding a bouquet of white roses that had a few pale pink roses as well, Sebastian spoke —already wearing his finest suit—, turning on a camera that would record their wedding, “Now, we will have our own wedding: no priest, no judge, no guests, just you and me.”

Ciel smiled happily, wanting to cry with happiness but couldn’t since he didn’t want to ruin his fresh makeup.

Sebastian went first with his vows, sliding Ciel’s ring into the teen’s finger, “Ciel Astre Michaelis, I swear to you that I will love you and worship you, protect you and provide for you for as long as I live. You are the love of my life, my reason for living, and I promise that I will do anything for you; no task is too big and no request is too small. I will spend my life being the best husband I can be and insure that I keep you spoiled and adored forever.”

Ciel couldn’t help it but he began to tear up at the loving words as he began his own vows, sliding the groom’s ring on his daddy’s hand, “Sebastian Alexandre Michaelis, daddy, I love you more than words can describe and I will always love you. I will be a perfect wife for you just as I always wanted. Every part of me belongs to you and I’ll always be with you.”

Sebastian smiled, lifting Ciel’s veil and they passionately kissed, sealing their marriage.

The older male then turned the camera off and picked Ciel up, carrying him to bed in order to consummate their union.

***

Meanwhile, at Ash’s house, he was sobbing up a storm as he drank gin straight from the bottle.

His girlfriend of nearly a decade was dead, gone in a bloody car accident!

In the months before she had died, Angela had promised him that she would be divorcing her husband soon and she’d marry him, but it was too late for that now.

She was gone, gone because according to the report her brat of a son had wanted to go to the zoo as a family and they got into a wreak getting there!

Because of that little freak, the little brat that would have been his step-son in a better life, she was buried six feet under.

And maybe Ash could’ve accepted that, if her husband and son hadn’t survived the accident that killed her.

Sure the kid had been nearly gutted by the glass that had slit Angela’s throat and her cuck of a husband had gotten a few dozen stitches in his hands but it wasn’t fair that they had lived and she had died.

His brain told him that there was something not quite right about what had happened, but right now the gin was fuzzing up his ability to think straight.

He would think more about this tomorrow, after he felt with a nasty hangover.

***

A week later, Ciel was sitting in the living room doing homework, still upset that his daddy wouldn’t let him drop out of school.

Ciel didn’t see a purpose in going, he had everything he needed now that he was his daddy’s wife, but he supposed one more year wouldn’t kill him.

After all, it was thanks to a report he had done on Pavlov’s Dog nearly a year ago that led to his new happiness.

So maybe another year of school would be fine, but he had refused to go to university and daddy had accepted that.

Taking the blunette out of his thoughts was a knocking at the door, standing to go answer it, Ciel found a man with platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes his mother had.

At first, Ciel thought perhaps this was someone related to her but remembered she had no living family besides him and daddy so he asked, “Who are you?”

The man took a second to answer, but when he did he said, “My name is Ash Landers, I was a...friend of your mother’s. May I come in?”

“Sure.” Ciel replied, stepping aside and leading him to the homework covered couch

Ciel then left and told his daddy about their guest.

Sebastian kissed his head and told him to go upstairs and play for awhile, he’d come get him once the guest left.

The man then went to greet their guest, two glasses of strawberry lemonade in his hand.

He offered one to Ash and they began to talk.

Ash didn’t know why, but he found himself confessing his soul to his girlfriend’s husband, telling him about the affair and how lonely he was now that she was gone and how he had quit from his job and had no friends or family that wanted anything to do with him.

Slowly, Ash grew dizzy and his speech slurred, “Vhat da hell did you put in the limon-lemonade?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Lemon juice, water, sugar, crushed strawberries, ice and Rohypnol —in your glass.”

Ash’s eyes widened in fear, trying to get up and run but ended up passing out instead.

***

When the drunkard woke, he was tied up in a dark room.

Blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Ash saw Sebastian and Ciel.

Ciel was sitting a chair across from him and Sebastian stood beside him, pouring him a glass of that damned strawberry lemonade.

Ash tried to speak, to scream, but the duct-tape covering his mouth prevented him from such.

All the captive ended up doing was alert his capture that he was awake.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Sebastian said, his voice neutral as if talking about the weather, “Now we can start.”

Ash tried screaming again but all he earned was a laugh from Ciel, who said, “Make him shut up, daddy.”

Sebastian pressed a knife to Ash’s throat, holding it against his jugular, “I do suggest, obeying my beloved.”

Ash pissed himself in fear: this was not the weak, servile man Angela had described, this was a predator cornering his prey.

Ciel laughed as he noticed the stain at Ash’s crotch, “Look, daddy, he pissed his pants, he’s scared of what a real man looks like.”

Sebastian nodded as an idea popped in Ciel’s head, “Daddy, you should’ve seen him when I opened the door. He was drooling and licking his lips when he saw me, when he saw what is yours. He wants to smuggle me away to make me his bride as he did to the bitch.”

That earned an animalistic growl from the black haired man, who grabbed Ash by the hair and pressed the knife against his cheek, cutting it so deeply that he ended up nicking Ash’s tongue.

“You wanted my precious bride?” Sebastian asked, his voice full of anger and insanity, “I don’t mind you appreciating his beauty as it is hard to ignore a goddess, but to think you could steal him from me? I was fine with you having my ex, but you walk into my home and desire my angel?”

Sebastian moves the knife to slit Ash’s neck but Ciel stops him, “Before you kill him as is your right, daddy, show him how a proper man ravishes his bride.”

Almost robotically, Sebastian placed the knife on the table, the going towards his son and lifted Ciel’s skirt and pulled down his panties.

Sebastian unzipped his own pants, showing how incredibly well hung he was as he slid into his own son.

***

After the ‘demonstration’, Ciel kissed his daddy’s lips and told him to make Ash’s death look like a he killed himself.

With that, Ciel left skipping while humming.

Sebastian did just as asked, tying Ash up and taking Ash to die in his own car.

The crimson eyed man parked in the woods, near the cemetery Angela was buried in, near train tracks and waited for the train to arrive.

He didn’t have to wait long fortunately and he pushed the untried Ash in front of it.

Ash died a painful death that would be believed to be a suicide.

***

Ciel smiled when Sebastian returned home.

Everything was perfect now, all remnants of his daddy’s old marriage were gone, now they could start all over.

And everything would now be happy and perfect since he was daddy’s true and better wife.

Ciel was right as they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
